Roses for Beautifly?
by leafgreenlove
Summary: May and Drew finish up a battle that ends in a draw, and Drew tosses her a rose as always. But May is fed up, she doesn't understand who they are REALLY for. Contestshipping Oneshot.


**Hooray! Two oneshots in one day on my first day able to upload :P**  
**This is just a quick oneshot about Contestshipping. I LOVE MayxDrew but I'm only vaguely familiar with the Hoenn series in anime/games so I hope I've captured them decently! :)**  
**On with the story, I'm too rambly... xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"So it's a draw." Drew stated passively as he flipped his hair. He returned his Butterfree that lay unconscious before him and his rival to its Poké Ball.

"Hm." May grumbled as she returned her Beautifly that had just been knocked out. "I guess it is." She sighed loudly. "I wouldn't have had to knock out all six of your and my Pokémon if you hadn't been such a jerk as always!" She puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

The two were known to share a mutual hatred towards each other. Every time the two coordinators met at a contest or even elsewhere, the male grass-head would insult May in some way or another, even if she had won. Only on very rare occasion would he have something decently kind to say to her.

_Stupid Drew. _May thought bitterly. She recalled how when she had just met him when first starting out as a Pokémon coordinator, he had even been a discouraging jerk back then. He had been much more supportive of that annoying little girl, Brianna. And she was such a bitch. It was like his life mission was to make her, May Maple, feel miserable about herself. Still, she never let it crush her dreams of being a Top Coordinator. One lonely lime-haired freak couldn't do _that_.

"Hey, Maple. Are you done checking me out?" Drew teasingly questioned as she noticed she had been glowering at him during who whole thought process.

May fought off a blush of embarrassment. "Did it _look _like I was 'checking you out', Hayden?" She rhetorically shot back.

"I can't blame you." Drew haughtily snickered while flipping his hair. Again. "It is pretty hard not to gawk at such a fine specimen such as myself. I am a true, living piece of art." He bragged. "I'm toned, fit, I have luscious and silky emerald locks and bright verdant eyes, I-"

"Are you DONE yet?" May interjected in annoyance. Her head seemed to be pounding from all of his rambling. What was even more annoying was that everything he said was true. May crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head as she tried to forget his long list of attractive features.

"Did I sound like I was done?" Drew sarcastically inquired, sounding quite bored. "You can be so dense, May. I mean, you even cut me off. _Obviously _I was not finished."

"Whatever." May spat, her head was throbbing. "I can't take much longer of you. I'm going to have a migraine. Good-…I mean, just BYE, Drew." She turned on her heels to stalk off in the other direction. It didn't matter where she was going. Just so long it was as far away as possible from Drew Hayden, or so she had decided.

"Hey, wait." He calmly said. She reluctantly turned around to see his usual annoying smirk plastered to his face. He tossed her a thornless, deep red rose, as always and she swiftly and easily caught it between her index and middle finger, as always. It was an ongoing thing between the two and she was expecting it even as she had tried to walk off without it. May looked to him expectantly, waiting for him to say his famous, reoccurring line. He didn't fail her. "For Beautifly." He casually said.

May simply rolled her eyes. She was about fed up with this. She wasn't going to let it go this time. "Just STOP! Okay, Drew?" She yelled at him.

This outburst caught him off guard. He blinked, both stunned and confused. She had never been so angry at him tossing her a rose before. What girl _would_? She really _was_ insane, wasn't she? _What I see in her, I will never understand. _Drew thought to himself and sighed. "What's wrong now?" He dispassionately asked.

"YOU!" May screamed.

Drew raised an eyebrow, not understanding at all what her problem was. Maybe he had bugged her too much on the wrong day of the month, perhaps? He curiously thought about the various possibilities while she stood before him, furious and shouting. He decided he'd at least amuse her with her outrageous accusations. "Okay, Maple. What's so _wrong_ with me?"

"You are a _SICKO_!" May simply responded.

Drew scrunched his eyebrows together, puzzled by her words. "Why am I a '_sicko'_?" He quoted.

"Don't play innocent, Drew." May huffed. "You and your stupid rose thing is sick and perverted and you know it!" She accused.

"What's so sick about it?" He flipped his hair. "Any lucky lady who gets a rose from me should be _flattered_. And I don't give them out to just _anyone_, you know."

"Oh, so now my Beautifly is your one true love or something?" May exclaimed. She had to admit that she was mildly jealous that Drew would favor her own Pokémon over herself. "That's so perverted, Drew! Please don't tell me you don't see anything _wrong _with that!"

Drew opened his mouth to speak, but it was hopeless. May was on an all-out rage. There was no stopping her now. She quickly cut him off before a single word escaped his lips.

"That has to be _illegal_! How could you even think about my _Beautifly_ in that way? It's so horribly wrong! My own little Beautifly! It's sick, it's wrong, it's _disgusting_ that you would think that way about a little Pokémon! And after you just have your Butterfree knock it out, too! Is that _any _way to treat this Pokémon that you're so horribly obsessed with?" May ranted on.

Once again, Drew attempted to argue but was again cut off.

"Where do you get so many freaking roses from in the first place? And where the heck do you _keep _them? It seems like you just pull them out of thin air and it's creepy! So stop wasting them on my Beautifly…" May toned down. "Why don't you try your luck with that Brianna girl instead? I'm sure you'll have much better luck with her." She solemnly looked at the ground.

Drew finally piped up. "You really are dense." He sighed and rolled his eyes. May perked her head up curiously and his bright green eyes bore into her sapphire orbs. "I have no interest in that little girl, Brianna. And I do _not _think about your Beautifly, let alone any Pokémon, like that! I can't believe you even think I'd be such a pervert!"

May simply stayed silent for once and listened to his words.

"They've always been for you." He muttered. "How did you _not _see _that_?"

Drew shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heels as he started to silently head off to his house.

"Wait!" May called after him. He turned around to see a faint blush on her face while she twirled the rose fondly in her hands. "So…do you want to hang out tomorrow or something?" She shyly asked.

Drew smirked casually. "Sure, Maple." He turned away again. "It's a date." He called smugly to her as he strolled away.

* * *

**I like the ending, I thought it was cute :D Not too cheezy, I hope. If so, tell mee!**  
**Review me if you have the time! I'd love to know what ya thought! :)**


End file.
